daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shinra07/Pages that need How to Obtain sections
The following pages need How To Obtain sections, and probably what their use is Last Updated: 5/12/16 *Alexandrian Brandy Keg *Ancient Bow of the Assassin *Ancient Gauntlets of Strength *Ancient Hammer of Time *Ancient Helm of Death *Ancient Helm of Intelligence *Ancient Key *Ancient Ring *Ancient Staff of Defense *Ancient Staff of Teleportation *Ancient Sword of the Warrior *Antonidas's Artifact *Assassinate the Master Wizard *Baby Hydra *Baby Tiger Shark *Basement Key *Black Pirate's Leg *Black Virolia *Book of the Dead *Bottom Dweller *Chronominium Bow of Time *Chronominium Gauntlets of Strength *Chronominium Helm of Intelligence *Chronominium Shield of Intelligence *Cryo Chamber *Daemonic Boots *Daemonic Boots of Agility *Daemonic Bow *Daemonic Bow of Power *Daemonic Gauntlets *Daemonic Gauntlets of Strength *Daemonic Scythe of Souls *Daemonic Staff of Defense *Daemonic Staff of Magic *Demon Axe *Demon Boots *Demon Bow *Demon Cuirass *Demon Gauntlets *Demon Gauntlets of Strength *Demon Helm *Demon Helm of Intelligence *Demon Ring *Demon Shield *Demon Staff *Demon Staff of Defense *Demon Staff of Hell *Demonic Figurine *Desert Rose *Diamond Gauntlets of Strength *Diamond Gauntlets of the Master *Diamond Helm of Armegedon *Diamond Helm of Intelligence *Diamond Ring of the Auramancer *Divine Boots *Divine Bow *Divine Cuirass *Divine Gauntlets *Divine Gauntlets of Strength *Divine Helm *Divine Helm of Intelligence *Divine Ring *Divine Staff *Divine Staff of Defense *Draconian Gauntlets of Strength *Draconian Ring of Intelligence *Draconian Staff *Draconian Staff of Defense *Dragon Skull *Dragon's Heart *Dæmonic Sword of Death *Dæmonic Sword of Life *Ectoplasm *Emperor's Elixer *Escort *Essence of Damien *Forgotten's Weapon *Gars Token *Giant Scorpion's Claw *Giant Turtle *Gold Ring of Dark Magic *Gold Ring of Intelligence *Gold Ring of Power *Gold Ring of Resistance *Golden Circle Fragment 1 *Golden Circle Fragment 2 *Golden Circle Fragment 3 *Golden Circle Fragment 4 *Golden Compass *Great Whale *Great White Shark *Guild Supplies *Holy Bomb *Ice Shard *Infernal Boots *Infernal Bow *Infernal Cuirass *Infernal Gauntlets *Infernal Gauntlets of Strength *Infernal Helm of Intelligence *Infernal Ring *Infernal Shield *Infernal Staff *Infernal Staff of Defense *Infernal Sword *Inferno Stone *Iron Boots of Agility *Iron Bow of Power *Iron Cuirass of Power *Iron Shield of Power *Iron Short Sword *Iron Sword of Power *Jellyfish *Key of Sands *King Daemonic's Cuirass *King Kurley's Ring of Power *Land Deed *Land Mines *Medallion of the Zodiac *Monster Lure *Net *Nocturnus's Heart *Orb of Slow *Orb of Venom *Orc Flag *Orcish Gauntlets of Strength *Orcish Helm of Intelligence *Orcish Shield of Intelligence *Orcish Shield of the Warlord *Orcish Sword of Strength *Pandora's Box *Poisonous Acid *Potion of Explosion *Potion of Greater Restoration *Potion of Invisibility *Potion of Master Restoration *Potion of Paralysis *Potion of Super Restoration *Potion of Supreme Restoration *Prasinus Stone *River Beast *Royal Axe of Strength *Royal Gauntlets of Healing *Royal Gauntlets of Strength *Royal Helm of Intelligence *Royal Shield of Strength *Royal Sword of Fire *Royal Sword of Strength *Sea Weed *Shamanic Totem *Steel Helm of Intelligence *Steel Mace *Steel Sword of Strength *Supplies for Barracks *Supplies for Pirate Cove *Swordfish *Tome of Sacrifices *Traveller's Ward *Treasure Chest *Undead Flag *Void Crystal *Wooden Bow *Wrought Iron Ingot Category:Blog posts